Digimon: Digital Rangers episode 1
by clay342
Summary: Follow the story of 2 digimon out to help the digidestined of all eras. this season they are with the tamers. and in the season finale one will be added to their number.
1. meet the rangers

**AN: this is a new concept for me with each chapter being an episode. I accept criticism as long as its constructive. That said peace.**

"Find a happy place. Find a happy place! Find a happy place!" a white and yellow male renamon said jumping as a fireball exploded behind him. 'what have I gotten myself into?' he thought "CAT'S EYE" a feminine voice said. It was a gatomon and she was none too happy about the renamon. But before she could scold him a portal opened up. "Not again." she groaned jumping in after him.

DIGI RANGERS

[digimon theme plays]

"Nuva, why must you always get yourself in trouble!?" the gatomon asked as they were flying through the digital bridge. "Grace, you know how I roll." the white and yellow renamon said. Grace pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. He was right. "Head's up our exit is coming up." Nuva said. They exited the bridge to find themselves in a thick mist. "Where are we?" Grace asked. "I think we're in the southern quadrant." Nuva said. "S-s-s-southern?!" Grace asked frightened. "You OK?" nuva asked. "PYRO SPHERE!" a voice said. "Whoa! Armor up." nuva said before armor appeared on his left arm. "We got him! Nice one guilmon." Nuva heard a boy say. "No I didn't takatomon." the virus type said.

Takato saw and was amazed at what he saw. "Not even a scratch." he said amazed. "Takato you OK?" Henry asked coming up. "Yeah but guilmon's pyro sphere didn't even scratch that renamon." Takato replied. "Renamon?" Henry questioned as he pulled out his D-arc and scanned the mysterious renamon. "Er, takato I got nothing on it." he said "Huh?" takato said glancing at Henry's d-arc. "Unknown digimon?"

"Let's have a throw you overgrown lizard." nuva taunted guilmon who growled while yelling pyro sphere repeatedly. Nuva both blocked and dodged the attacks before charging ahead. "You idiot!" Grace said face palming. "THUNDER PAW!" Nuva yelled punching guilmon in the gut sending him flying into a tree." "GUILMON!" the boy yelled. Nuva sweat dropped and winced. "That's gonna leave a mark." 'Whoa he's amazing' grace thought. "I guess I could forget about asking for a new partner" she said to herself blushing. She scowled when she saw nuva walk up to the boy and the virus digimon.

"You OK buddy." Takato asked his partner. "He'll be alright. However, he's gonna have one heck of a bump after that hit." a voice said. It was the mysterious renamon. "Stay back!" Takato yelled. "Relax, this fox couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." a female voice said "A gatomon?" Henry asked. "However I am impressed by how you punched that virus nuva." the gatomon said looking at the fox. "I resent the remark about my aim. I'm just glad you're OK grace." Grace's eyes widened. "Just because I'm a hot shot doesn't mean that I only worry about myself."

30 minutes later

"So let me get this straight you two are some kind of special agents." Rika said who'd joined them not too long ago. "You could say that." Grace said. Suddenly their d-arcs went off. "Another wild one?" Henry said in disbelief. "Need help?" nuva asked as Grace jumped onto his shoulder. "Sure, if you can aim." Rika said teasingly. Nuva narrowed his eyes. "Watch it Missy." he said narrowing his eyes.

Shinjuku plaza.

"Why always the mist?" grace said jumping off Nuva's shoulder. "What's her problem?" Takato asked nuva who shrugged and said "No idea." "FIREBALL" a booming voice said. "Not this guy again." Nuva. "You pissed him off." grace said. "Tyrannomon, but his attacks doesn't include fireball." Rika said. "LIGHT SHIELD." Nuva said just before the attack hit. "Whoa cool." Takato said. The tamers and grace fought head on against the tyrannomon, but were getting winded fast.

"This guy's tough." Gargomon said before yelling "GARGO PELLETS!" "Grace why isn't Nuva attacking?" Rika asked. "He's a big... Aaah!" Grace said before being hit by a fireball. "No!" Nuva yelled. He bared his teeth and growled. Grace tried to get up as she began to pixel-ate. "Your data's mine Ranger." tyrannomon said with an evil grin. Grace cracked her eyes open and prepared for her fate. "THUNDER PAW!" Nuva yelled gathering as much energy as he could. The hit sent tyrannomon flying. Everyone was shocked at what they just witnessed none was more shocked than grace. "No one hurts Grace. NO ONE!" he said tears streaming as he picked up grace and carried her to the tamers. Tyrannomon came into view angered that his easy meal was no longer available. Grace reached out to nuva as he walked towards tyrannomon. "No more running." he said as numerical digits formed around him. "You hurt my partner. I. WILL. END. YOU!" nuva yelled as an aura surrounded him.

Hypnos tower

"Sir, there is a massive build up of energy in Shinjuku Plaza." Yamaki looked at the screen. "I hope the kids can handle this." he said worried.

Shinjuku Plaza

"DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Nuva said as a shell of energy formed around him "Nuvamon digivolve to... Kyuubimon Nuva!" the shell broke apart to reveal a white and yellow Kyuubimon before golden armor appeared on its head and legs. "NNETAILED JUDGEMENT!" Nuva said. The spheres of energy destroyed tyrannomon in a single hit. Nuva then turned his gaze to the tamers.

 _Oh boy looks like the tamers have one ticked digimon to face and will grace survive? Find out next time on_

 **DIGIMON: DIGI-RANGERS**


	2. a lost memory

The tamers trembled as kyuubimon nuva walked towards them. His anger suddenly turned to worry as he saw grace continue to pixel-ate. A flash blinded the tamers as kyuubimon nuva devolved to nuva. "She should have stopped doing this minutes ago." rika said before she gasped. Grace had begun to disintegrate. "Grace no." nuva said frantic as his friend slowly disappeared. "we had a good run didn't we? Even when we barely know each other." she chuckled with no humor. "You're not going to die today grace." nuva said reaching out with his arm. "DATA RETRIEVAL."

nuva stood on the helipad of hypnos tower thinking of what happened during the day. Suddenly everything went white.

"Where am I?" Nuva asked "Ryan don't!" he heard someone yell a boy ran by him. Nuva watched him go and saw a myotismon launch its signature Grisly Wing attack at a girl around the same age as the boy. One name popped into nuva's head. As his eyes laid on the girl reaching his right paw and arm forward he yelled "KARI!" he yelled as the boy took the grisly wing head on.

Nuva woke with a start. "You OK?" a voice asked. It was grace. "I had a vision of a boy giving his life to protect a girl from a myotismon. Somehow I knew the girl's name. Grace was always the one to go to for problems like this. She stroked her chin as if she had a beard. "You're probably getting your memories back. Let me know if you have more." Nuva nodded. "one more thing. This appeared." grace turned around and was shocked. It was the crest of infinity. "He couldn't be.. Could he?" she thought remembering the legend of the child of destiny.

Grace headed to the tamers for help. "Hey guys. I could use some input." she said. "What for?" henry asked. "Nuva. He said he had a vision of a boy giving his life for girl against a myotismon." all three tamers' eyes widened. "Kari." takato said. "Hm?" Grace asked. "Kari that's the girl's name she's the child of light in the tv show _Digimon_ why do you ask?" henry said. "I have a sinking feeling that nuva is er, was the mythical 13th digidestined. The child of infinity. The tamers looked at one another "Infinity?" they said in unison. Grace nodded. "it's just a folklore legend. It is said that the crest of infinity is able to create new digivolution lines when in sync with the crest of light." grace recounted the legend.

Nuva looked at the crest in his paw. "i'm going to find answers about who I really am and what my purpose is." he put the tag around his neck "and no one will stop me." he snapped his head to the right. "But first I think it's time to add one to the team."

 _looks like Nuva's memories are coming back. But who's this kari and child of infinity. And what does nuva mean by add one to the team find out next time on_

 **Digimon: Digi-rangers**


	3. the end of the beginning

Shinjuku Park

"Let us get this straight Grace." Rika said rubbing her temples. Grace sighed shaking her head hating the fact that the red head wasn't getting the idea. "You think that nuva was once human and had the mythical crest of destiny." Grace fumed. "FOR THE LAST TIME YES YOU THICK SKULLED RED HEADED HUMAN! Geez." She yelled comically and gaining a tick mark muttering something about young immature brats. The two male humans and digimon backed away from the feline. "I think its best if we agree on this." Takato said before guilmon growled. "What is it boy?" Grace watched guilmon's pupils shrink to slits. "Digimon." guilmon growled out as a digital field appeared out of nowhere as they heard voices yelling as well as explosions.

Nuva landed on a branch just outside the field scanning for something as the crest began to glow. "Hm?" nuva pondered while taking the crest in his paw and saw more memories.

Nuva found himself in the same white space when he saw the boy give his life to protect the girl. "Hello Ryan Connors." a young girl's voice said. Nuva turned to see the girl he had seen in his previous vision. "Kari?" nuva said taking a step back. The girl shook her head. "That is the name of this child, but I am not the child of light." Nuva growled as he said. "Then who are you." the girl smiled "I am Fanglongmon." 'the god of the digital world.' nuva thought eyes widening. He then proceeded to kneel. "You need not to kneel before me Child of infinity." the digigod said. "My name is nuva my lord." nuva said. 'Kari' smiled as held out her hand. "come with me and you'll remember who you really are." Nuva took it and watched as memories of his past life as a human named Ryan Connors flashed in front of his eyes. Suddenly it stopped at the one he had seen beforehand. "I've seen this one." nuva said. "Yes but it's what happened after you closed your eyes is what you missed." 'Kari' said. Nuva raised an eyebrow. 'Kari' motioned for him to get near the image of his body and the real Kari. Nuva walked up and knelt down. The memory played.

Kari cried harder than she did when wizardmon gave his life. She cradled Ryan's upper body. He coughed up blood. "Don't cry for me Kari." Ryan chuckled before coughing again. "Don't die please." Kari pleaded tears streaming down her face. "It's alright. We all die at some point. I'll always be with you." Ryan said eye smiling while he chuckled. "How?" Kari said sniffling. Ryan placed two fingers over her heart. "in here." he said. "I believe in you." Ryan gave one last breath and fell limp as his two fingers left a bloody line on her shirt. "I love you Ryan."

Nuva froze when he heard those three words. "She loved me?" nuva said in disbelief. "She still does." 'Kari' said. "go to her child of infinity." Nuva looked at 'Kari'. "it appears that your companion and the tamers have theirs hands full. Go Nuva Guardian of light."

nuva came to on the same branch. He notice flashed of orange and yellow in the digital fog. "time to crack some skulls." he said remembering his old catchphrase when he was still human.

"I'm not hostile!" a weregarurumon yelled dodging a pyro blaster. "Grisly wing!" a voice yelled as a stream of fire shot towards him. "Ah crap." the ultimate closed his eyes when... "LIGHT SHIELD!" the flames went in different directions. Weregarurumon cracked an eye open to see a renamon only it was white with yellow sleeves. "Get to the others. I'll deal with him." the odd looking renamon said. The wolf nodded jumping back.

'what are we dealing with grace?' nuva asked telepathically. 'a myotismon.' she thought back. Nuva's eyes narrowed as he growled. 'you OK? You seem tense' grace thought 'I am.' "Grisly wing!" the myotismon yelled now visible.

(Run around plays)

Nuva back flipped over the attack shocking the vampire digimon. What shocked the tamers, grace, and the weregarurumon was the sphere of energy forming in nuva's left paw as he launched himself at the vampire yelling "ROARING THUNDER!" The sphere of energy and electricity plowed into myotismon's chest. The digimon roared in pain before bursting into data

(run around ends)

"I've never seen him so aggressive against a digimon before." grace said out of the blue. "He was aggressive with that tyrannomon that nearly killed you grace." Henry said. "Don't remind me." grace said. "What I mean is that this was no ordinary aggressiveness." she said closing her eyes. Then what kind was it?" takato asked. "the grudge kind."

"And that grudge just so happens to be against myotismon." nuva said. "Why?" the weregarurumon asked. Nuva stopped and looked over his shoulder "one of them killed me" he said as a digital portal opened in front of him. "You remember!" Grace said with a smile. Nuva nodded grimly. "and now if you'll excuse me I have someone I need to go to." nuva said about to step into the portal when grace spoke up. "i'm going with you." nuva smiled. "what about you?" nuva asked the weregarurumon. "May as well still with you and the cat." the wolf replied "welcome aboard Frank." the wolf tilted his head. "it's his way of making sure not to confuse you with another of your kind." grace said. "Good luck on your search guys." takato said as he, Henry, and Rika waved goodbye to the now group of three. "Alright rangers. Let's roll out."

outro: world for us all

A/N: sorry for being absent being blocked from the site on chrome is a bitch so I'm using internet explorer now to update


End file.
